In Love With A Crazy Witch
by js2801
Summary: This is my companion piece to my other story 'Why She Loves Him'. Harry thinks about Hermione. Not a very good summary, hope you enjoy the story. Don't forget to review.


**In Love With A Crazy Witch**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note:-<span> Here's the companion to my other story _'Why She Loves Him?'_**

**This may also be a bit out of order. But hope you would like it.**

* * *

><p>Here she comes. Looking tired, with a heavy bag hanging on her shoulder and some other heavy book she is holding in her hands, a polished prefect badge on her uniform, her hair flying in all directions just like his own, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling as she look at him, a wide smile gracing her lips.<p>

She is always like this whenever she looks at him. He finds it hard to point out the reason why his lips always curl upwards whenever he looks at her.

As far as he remembers she has always been there on his side. He doesn't even have to look at his side to see if she is there or not. Somehow she is always there whenever he needs her.

She hasn't changed much since their first meet on the train as they were coming to the Hogwarts for the first time to start their first year. She is still the same bossy, know- it-all, studious girl. She always wants to be on the top of everything. Though he knows why she wants that. She wants to prove that a muggleborn-witch can be the best without having any magical background.

She always wants to help everyone, always thinking of ways to make the world a better place to live in. She doesn't hesitate to challenge the conventional ways of living in magical world. She fights for the equal rights of elves, centaurs, giants, werewolves and other creatures. All in all she wants everyone to do well and live freely in the world.

But it doesn't mean she isn't annoying. In fact she is probably the most annoying girl he had ever met. She always lectures and badgers him and their other best friend to do their homework on time. If anyone says anything about her reading habits and her books, only god could save them from her wrath. Sometimes she never understands when to shut up. Sometimes she never understands that a person don't want to talk or share something with her, especially him. But she will never leave him alone if he wants to be.

She would always lecture him about not to break the rules, though most of the times she is with him when he is breaking the school rules. She keeps denying that she won't break the rules, but then break them just to help him. She will stop him to go out in the dark castle during the dark nights. But when he won't listen to her she will go with him as well, but would never let him go alone. Sometimes he even pushes her away but she comes back. She would be extremely angry at him, but would never leave.

She doesn't like quidditch and hate flying. But still sits with him on his broomstick whenever he asks her to. Whenever he says that he won't let anything happen to her, she simply replies _'I know'_.

She is a crazy witch. She never goes away if he tells her to do so. She will shout at him, fight with him, would never talk to him for days, but would never abandon him. She will fight with everyone for him. Even if whole world turns against him and don't trust him, she does. She never doubts him. She would hold him when he is completely, emotionally drained from a nightmare.

When he is scared to be left alone in the whole world, her presence assures him that he is not alone. He sometimes asks her why she stays with him. She simply shrugs her shoulder and says she doesn't know, she just has to be there with him.

Then there is other side of her he didn't know existed until he asked her out. Many say that why was he dating her. They say that she is an average looking girl with extraordinary mind. Since he is the boy-who-lived, they expect him to date a supermodel or a sexy female quidditch player. There are many attractive girls in the school. They all think that they could any day win him over from her.

They never see how beautiful she is when she is concentrating on something she really wants to accomplish, when she bites her soft lower lip while deep in thought, the way she smiles when she has achieved something very important, the way her eyes lit up on getting best grades, her soft slightly curvy body, the way her hairs glow in sunlight and cascades down her shoulder to her waist in curls. She has bushy hairs but very soft in touch. She never likes her hair much. But he loves as it is easy to tangle his fingers in her hair when he is kissing her without holding anything back.

Once she had come to him, asking him if she was good enough for him. He was appalled. Someone as intelligent and brilliant as her just could not figure out what she means to him. What could have he done? He simply pressed her against the nearest wall and snogged her senselessly until she was convinced that he wanted only her, no one else.

Now talking about her that other side, he couldn't believe the first time he kissed her. She kissed him back and he went completely crazy the way she kissed him back. He was thinking to keep the kiss brief and gentle. But the way she kissed him back, he couldn't control himself and kissed her hard and deep.

Later she told him that it was her first kiss and she had been waiting so long for him to do it. So when he kissed her all her emotions came out like that. Then she started feeling ashamed of herself the way she reacted to his kiss. He assured her with another mind-blowing kiss that it was perfect. And the moans she releases whenever he kisses her in any dark part of the castle or in some abandoned classroom, just makes him crazy for more. Who would have thought that a studious prefect could be like this?

She is the bravest soul he knows and yet sometimes she is so vulnerable. She would always look for him whenever she feels like that. He now realizes that she depends upon him for care and love as much as he depends upon her. She is not scared to point out whenever he is wrong. She is the only one who could stand in front of him when he is very angry. He didn't realize when she became his inner voice.

"Hey what are you thinking?" Hermione asked as she came and sat next to him on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders and gave her a sly grin. "Just about some crazy witch I am in love with." Harry said as he pulled her on his lap and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note:-<span> So what do you think? Please tell me through your reviews. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
